Training
Overview Every Gold and Elite player that you come across can be trained using other players or special training collectibles. Each time you gain a new level with a player, his OVR will increase by 1. Every trainable player will be able to increase by 5 levels, making +5 the maximum OVR increase each player can gain. Training is initiated through the My Team menu. You'll be presented with the 5 starters and 5 bench players that make up your NBA and Classic lineups. Tapping on any gold or elite player from this screen will take you to their player page. Tapping “Train Player” will then take you to the player training screen. At the top of the training screen, you can see how many training points will be needed to train this player. You can select which items or other players you want to use to train by tapping on them. They will then have a check-mark placed on them, indicating that they have been used to train. Once you've accumulated enough training points, you can then apply them, and you will receive a notification showing you which ratings will be increased with this OVR gain, and how much it will cost to improve this player. The training points value derived from any item in the game is directly tied to its OVR (if it's a player) or its category (if it's a collectible). Higher OVR=more training points. Since players/items are consumed when they are used to train, only players not on your bench or in your starting 5 can be used to train so that you don't accidentally discard one of your starters. Frequently Asked Questions Can I sell players that I’ve trained? No. Any player that has had training points put into him cannot be sold, even if they haven’t been levelled. When should I train players? You should train a player if you are planning on keeping that player for the rest of the season. You can also train players if you are planning on using them to train future players instead of selling them. Can I use trained players to train other players? Yes! And you do not lose any training value when doing this. It’s a great way to train new additions to your lineups with the player’s that they’re replacing. Base Player Training Point Values Player Training Requirements Notes: * Level training point requirements are based on a card's original OVR. So while a 75 OVR that has been trained to 78 OVR will cost 4,220 training points to increase from 78 OVR to 79 OVR, a card that started at 78 OVR will only cost 1,630 training points to increase to 79 OVR. * A trained player accumulates training points and can then be used to train someone else with all of the training points they've accumulated as well as their base training point value. * If you "overtrain" a player, the excess training points are stored and are counted when using that player to train someone else. Category:Training